Electronic gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines and keno machines, now generate more revenue than table games. Specifically, the popularity of slot games and video poker games has increased with the number of game variations being offered.
With the poker boom in full effect, electronic gaming machines and devices utilizing playing cards are gaining momentum. To that end, there continues to be a need for new card games facilitated by electronic gaming machines and devices.